1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to a grating structure for dividing light.
2. Description of Related Art
Various grating structures have been introduced in industry. Gratings typically have rows of grating lines that diffract light. The diffracted light is generally distributed into a diffraction pattern forming a number of diffraction orders. One type of diffraction grating is a transmission grating. Typically, transmission gratings comprise grooves etched into a transparent material. As the elements of light in the incident spectrum strike the grooves, they are diffracted and, therefore, separated to various degrees.